May 22, 2019 NXT UK results
The May 22, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on May 22, 2019. Summary In the final moments of NXT UK's high stakes open matchup, Travis Banks managed to overcome the aggressive style of Joseph Connors. After hitting the Slice of Heaven off the ropes, he quickly followed up with the Kiwi Crusher to earn the final spot in the Fatal 4-Way Match to determine the No. 1 contender to the WWE United Kingdom Championship. As the dust cleared, The Kiwi Buzzsaw vowed that he will triumph over Joe Coffey, Jordan Devlin and Dave Mastiff in his quest to capture the U.K Title in two weeks’ time. Following a dual injury that brought a sudden halt to their contest several weeks ago, Mark Andrews and Noam Dar stepped back into the squared circle to finish what they started. But, after making it seem as if his knee injury had returned and rendered him unable to continue, the Scottish Supernova suddenly hit Andrews from behind, before blasting him with the Nova Roller for the underhanded victory. The first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion came before the NXT UK Universe to make it clear that when Piper Niven steps into the ring with her, her nightmares will become reality. It was touted as one of the biggest matches in NXT UK history, with Pete Dunne attempting to reclaim the WWE United Kingdom Championship from WALTER. Without a doubt, the subsequent contest was every bit the knockdown, drag out showdown that the NXT UK Universe expected it would be, both inside and outside the ring. But in the height of the action, just as The BruserWeight secured the arm of the Ring General and began to bend back his fingers to make it seem as if the tap-out was inevitable, Fabian Aichner suddenly emerged to push the bottom ring rope forward so that WALTER could get his leg on it. Then, as the referee was busy dealing with that distraction, Marcel Barthel entered the ring and blasted Dunne with the U.K. Title from behind. This cleared the road for WALTER to hit the powerbomb and successfully defend the gold. As the dust cleared, WALTER, Aichner and Barthel stood over Dunne, presenting a stunning united front that threatens to completely transform the rising brand forever. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Kassius Ohno defeated Oliver Carter *Travis Banks defeated Joseph Conners in a WWE United Kingdom Championship #1 Contendership Qualifying Match *Noam Dar defeated Mark Andrews *WALTER © defeated Pete Dunne to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship *Dark Match: Kenny Williams, Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) & Noam Dar defeated Gallus (Joe Coffey & Wolfgang) & Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) in a Eight Man Tag Team Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-22-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 5-22-19 NXT UK 27.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #43 results * NXT UK results #43 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #43 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events